


the best time of the year

by spendeonswithyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: Clarke needed a coffee. Or a twelve-hour long nap. Desperately.Except the universe had a different plan for her, apparently. Because while she was walking through a park to reach her apartment, she suddenly got hit with a snowball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, I had the very bad idea of writing some Christmas fanfiction! Not beta-ed, I don't even know what this thing is, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

This day has been completely terrible ever since the begging and Clarke wanted nothing more than just go back home and curl up on a couch with ten blankets and Netflix. Or go to sleep, anything would work. It was Saturday and she spent the whole night in the hospital, performing a surgery on a person that got into an accident yesterday – due to the sudden change of weather and ice on the road. The surgery was long and complicated, and by the time they were finished, the sun was already rising and Clarke was sure she hated the whole world at the moment.  


She needed a coffee. Or a twelve-hour long nap. Desperately.  


Except the universe had a different plan for her, apparently. Because while she was walking through a park to reach her apartment, she suddenly got hit with a snowball.  


So, yeah, the day could actually become even worse.  


She clenched her fists and turned around to see who hit her, and preferably brutally murder the unlucky person.  


“Sorry!” she heard someone say. She looked at the person speaking to her; it was a guy her age, dark haired, and she was pretty sure she might have seen him around before.  


“Do you have a death wish or…” Clarke cut off, as the guy was hit by another snowball. Then she saw a young girl running towards them, laughing. She looked somewhere around 12, and considering that they looked alike, they were siblings.  


“I was just having a snowball fight with my sister,” he explained. “She bent and I accidentally hit you.”  


Another snowball reached his face. “See?” he pointed out. “She can be pretty cruel sometimes,” he added, as he reached down to form another ball, which was quickly thrown into the younger girl’s direction.  


“Okay, then,” Clarke said, as she started to turn around to leave.  


“Wait!” the girl ran up to her. “Do you want to play with us?”  


“Sorry, I just got back from work and I’m really tired,” she explained, but then the girl looked at her with those big brown eyes and Clarke was not sure if she could say no to that.  


“Please,” she added.  


Clarke looked at her, and then at the guy.  


“Well, you can get your revenge on me, if you want to,” he said.  


She made her decision. “Get ready, then,” she told him, as she bent down and quickly threw a snowball at him.  


“Now, this is war!” he declared, already forming a next ball.  


In a matter of seconds, she got hit in the back. She heard the young girl laugh and reach down as well, and soon another snowball flew in her way.  


“Wait, that’s two against one!” Clarke protested.  


“We can destroy Bellamy together,” the girl suggested.  


“That’s betrayal, O!” the guy – Bellamy, apparently – said.  


“You’re the one who started it,” Clarke said, throwing another snowball in his way. He managed to duck, but his sister hit him in his arm. And then it was all chaos, a blur of snow and ice, and Clarke managed to forget about how terrible this day was.  


Twenty minutes later all the three of them were panting and soaking wet, laying on the ground next to each other.  


“I think we should call it a truce,” Bellamy decided.  


“At least for now,” the younger girl added.  


“Well, that was fun,” Clarke said, as she got up and brushed the snow off her jacket.  


“Wait, maybe you’d like to have some hot chocolate with us?” he offered.  


“I don’t want to cause any trouble,” she refused.  


“Seriously, we’re all pretty much soaking. Come on,” he continued.  


“Well, maybe. Where do you live?” she said finally.  


“In this block, floor four.”  


“Really? I’m on floor five.” Of course she felt like she saw him around – he was her neighbor, as it turned out.  


“Then you should definitely go with us, since you live so close,” he decided.  


“Okay,” she agreed. “I’m Clarke, by the way. Guess I should probably introduce myself now.”  


“Bellamy,” he said, although she already knew that. “And that’s my sister, Octavia.”  


“I figured,” she smiled at the girl. “You look similar.”  


“A little,” he agreed. “Let’s go, then.”  


Their apartment was the size of hers, but they managed to make it look really cozy. There were lots of Christmas decoration placed pretty much everywhere, and Clarke could smell freshly baked cookies.  


A few minutes later they were all sitting on a couch in the living room, sipping the hot chocolate Bellamy just made.  


“How come we’ve never met before?” Bellamy asked. “We live next to each other, after all.”  


“I work at the hospital and I always have the weirdest shifts,” she explained. “I spent this whole night in the surgery, and that’s only some of it. That’s probably why you rarely see me.”  


“You’re a doctor?”  


“Yeah. What about you?”  


“I’m a teacher at the local elementary school. History.”  


“Well, that’s quite interesting,” she said.  


“Yeah,” he agreed.  


After some time, Clarke noticed that it was close to the noon. Even though she had a great time talking with Bellamy and his sister, she still felt like falling asleep at any second.  


“I should probably go now,” she decided finally, as she got up from the couch. “I literally got no sleep this night.”  


“Wait,” Bellamy said suddenly. “Maybe… Would you like to grab a coffee with me sometime?”  


“Yeah, I would love to,” she agreed after a few seconds. “You know where to find me.”  


“Of course,” he said. She put her coat on and turned to leave.  


“It’s a date!” she heard him yell as she was closing the door.  


Clarke smiled to herself. Perhaps this day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com).


End file.
